Ciudad de las máscaras
by danieladominguez045
Summary: En un mundo donde sólo pintamos lo que nos conviene, los valientes son los imperfectos. NejiTen, NaruHina, LeeHana principalmente.
1. Atrás ni para tomar impulso

_**Atrás ni para tomar impulso**_

 **Tenten**

—¡Tirofijo, tirofijo! —la ovación aumenta la adrenalina que siento cada vez que peleo. Mis puñetazos, veloces y potentes, van y vienen con un frenesí casi inhumano. Miro a mi oponente como un tigre observa a un cordero, ya casi estoy lista para dar el golpe final.

— _Basura. Eres horrible. Grábatelo en la cabeza. Fuiste, eres y serás siempre una maldita huérfana— me dice con rudeza. Escupe en mi cara, cerca de mis ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar._

En un descuido de mi rival, conecto un puño a su mandíbula que lo derriba y deja inconsciente. Suelto un suspiro que he retenido toda la pelea, mientras escucho los incesantes gritos de victoria que por el esfuerzo me permito disfrutar. Al frente de todos, Gai me sonríe con pésame y yo le doy un pulgar arriba para hacerle saber que todo está bien.

Todo está bien.

 **Neji**

Miro con atención mi nuevo cuarto. Lo tenía todo: ventanas destrozadas, cama mohosa, espejo quebrado, baño sin agua y el inodoro con un mojón encima, piso mugriento y lo mejor: la compañía de mi fastidiosa prima, ya que la casa no contaba con tantas habitaciones.

—Esto es una porquería— murmuro con asco. Abro la ventana para apreciar un poco el paisaje, pero sólo me encuentro con un parquecito con un sube y baja destruido y un montón de drogadictos fumando.

— _¿Enserio creíste que te quería? Neji, por favor, despierta. ¡No seas iluso! —sus carcajadas resuenan en mí, destruyéndome. No sólo ella, sino también sus amigos se ríen de lo estúpido que fui. De lo inocente. Y actualmente, de lo ridículo que me veía._

Mis puños se ponen rígidos inconscientemente. Ahogo un suspiro ante lo crudo de ese recuerdo y me acuesto en la cama, cansado.

Pero me lanzo con demasiada fuerza, y puedo oír el crujido de una de las tablas que sostiene la cama.

 **Lee**

Estaba en mi cuarto, aburrido, lanzando una pelota al techo para poder relajarme e irme a dormir una vez por todas. El insomnio que desde hace años me acompañaba rechazaba tercamente mi deseo de descansar, así que tenía que matar tiempo hasta que finalmente mi subconsciente me dejara en paz. Lo cual podía ser en un par de minutos, u otro día.

 _El piso estaba cubierto de sangre, al igual que mi cara. Las personas atrás de mi me felicitaban por el hallazgo realizado. Sin embargo, lo único a lo que le prestaba atención en esos momentos era al cuerpo desfigurado del hombre al que acababa de matar._

—¿Bestia Verde? —llaman a la puerta. Veo pasar el lumbral a la persona que es mi salvador. Me hago el dormido, y Gai se queda en la entrada de mi cuarto al ver que estoy en brazos de Morfeo. Sé que tiene una expresión de ternura en el rostro, a pesar de no verlo—Buenas noches, Lee. Descansa.

Oigo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa. Las cosas han cambiado bastante.

 **Hinata**

La noche era algo fría, pero las estrellas lo compensaban. A través de aquella ventana todo parecía tan… irreal. Los cambios que experimenté esta semana nunca los pensé atravesar. Era algo que todavía me tenía en un trance, como si fuera una broma pesada o simplemente una pesadilla.

— _¡Huye Hinata, huye! —alcé mi mano para que Danna la alcanzara. Pero no pasó. En vez de eso, escuché con horror los sollozos de la que durante este tiempo fue como mi madre, ahora de nuevo en manos de esos monstruos. No pude ver más. Corrí y corrí, dispuesta a realizar la última orden que esa valiente y amorosa mujer me había dado._

Me permití soltar una lágrima, y luego dos, y después tres. Y así hasta que me encontraba llorando silenciosamente, apoyada en la ventana. Con el ánimo por los suelos.

—¡No llores, preciosa! —escucho que gritan. Me asomo, y un hombre con el pelo naranja montado en el sube y baja roto me saluda amistosamente.

Cierro la ventana de inmediato y me acuesto rápidamente en mi cama. Eran las dos de la mañana y en unas horas tendría mi primer día de clases en esa nueva escuela.

 **Naruto**

—¿La asusté? —pregunto al aire. La soledad del parque me permitía pensar adecuadamente. También podía llorar sin que nadie me viera. Tal vez la pobre chica pensó lo mismo, pero yo de metiche metí mis narices donde no debía y ahora seguro cree que soy un violador, o un acosador.

 _El callejón era cada vez más sucio y maloliente. La rata a mi lado se acurruca en un intento de calentarse ante aquel frío descomunal, pero yo no tengo más opción que aguantar. Cierro mis ojos con lentitud, pero me despierto enseguida cuando veo a un hombre tambaleante acercarse a mí._

Me bajo del juego para niños y me siento, apoyándome en el gran árbol del parque. Uso mi chaqueta como manta y me acurruco, listo para ir a dormir. Observo por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos el balcón en donde hasta hace unos minutos estaba la chica.

Era bastante linda.


	2. Coincidencias

_**Coincidencias**_

 **Tenten**

Historia pasaba con lentitud. A pesar de apasionarme la forma en cómo el profesor Asuma relataba el porqué de la decadencia del imperio mongol, las nubes que se mostraban a través de la ventana me incitaban a tumbarme en el verde pasto y quedarme contemplando aquellas figuras espumosas en el cielo. El viento mecía mis cabellos de forma suave, dándome la paz interior que en estos instantes necesitaba demasiado.

—Bien, chicos, eso es todo por hoy. ¿Les gustó la clase? —interroga el profesor. La mayoría asiente y responde sonoramente con sí, incluyéndome. —Qué bueno, porque entrará en el examen— ahora, todos dejan salir un quejido por lo repentino del asunto, pero el viejo Asuma parece disfrutar nuestras caras de sufrimiento.

El timbre suena, el glorioso sonido que indica que el esperado receso de 45 minutos acababa de empezar empapa mis oídos con gozo. Cojo mis cosas sin mucho afán, siendo de las últimas en salir. Después de todo, la única ventana del aula estaba al final y yo declaré ese lugar como mío hace ya varios años atrás. Camino hacia la salida pensando de qué sabor será la dona que me comeré, pero antes de pasar por el umbral de la puerta, Asuma me detiene.

—¿Estás bien, Tenten? Te noté muy distraída hoy. Creí que el imperio mongol te fascinaba— su expresión se vuelve preocupada. Yo desvío la mirada, no era nada grave tampoco. Simplemente estaba un poco pensativa.

—Todo está bien— murmuro por lo bajo. El viejo me mira desafiante, tantos años de conocerme le hacen saber a la perfección que ese ridículo cuento de estar bien era una gran mentira, pero hoy no tenía ánimos como para usarlo de psicólogo. Asuma deja escapar un hondo suspiro al ver que este día no cedería ante su mirada acusadora, y finalmente me regala una sonrisa.

—Descansa. Te hará bien. Y, por cierto, Naruto me dijo que te dijera que te esperaba en la cafetería para compensarte por lo de ayer. —Anuncia antes de marcharse, revolviendo mis cabellos en un gesto cariñoso antes de irse. Lo miro alejarse, todavía sin comprender cómo alguien podía descifrarme tan bien.

Mi mente pasó a enfocarse en lo que Asuma me había dicho. Ése estúpido de Naruto tendría que comprarme toda la tienda si quería obtener mi perdón.

Cuando llego a la cafetería me quedo sorprendida. En una de las mesas, hay un pastel enorme de lo que parece ser chocolate, junto con un gigantesco cartel que decía en letras fosforescentes: « _Perdóname por favor, fui un idiota_ », y al lado de todo este barullo estaba, por supuesto, Naruto.

—¿Se te murió la única neurona que te quedaba? —inquiero riéndome ante lo estrafalario del asunto. El rubio se me acerca como un perro arrepentido, con miedo de que le estampe un golpe apenas esté al alcance de mi radar.

Y eso, claramente, es lo que hago.

—¡Joder, Tenten! Eso dolió— se soba la nariz con dolor. No pude contener mi risa mucho más tiempo, y suelto en carcajadas en cuanto veo que Naruto tiene migajas de pastel en la boca y el bombón chocolatoso estaba ruñido por, seguramente, los dientes de mi amigo.

—Te mereces más, imbécil— le digo entre risas.

Él deja de mimar su pobre nariz para mirarme de nuevo arrepentido.

—Lo siento tanto. No fue mi intención dejarte sola en tu cumpleaños, ¿me perdonarías? —sonrío con melancolía. No era para tanto, tampoco es que me encantara celebrar hacerme un año más vieja. Sin embargo, en épocas así mi susceptibilidad aumentaba un poco, por no decir demasiado, y a eso sumándole que tenía el período me convertía en una mapache gruñona y llorona.

—Te perdono. Además, tampoco la pasé sola. Después de que te esperara media hora en el Ichiraku, Gai me llamó a ofrecerme otra pelea, así que de hecho estuve muy bien acompañada— intento calmarlo. Y para corroborar lo que acababa de decir, saqué un fajo de billetes del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se los mostré.

—Eres grandiosa, Tirofijo.

Al escuchar que me llama por mi nombre de luchadora le doy otro golpe, esta vez en el brazo.

—Imprudente— mascullo. Hablando de eso…—¿Y Lee? Es raro que no lo haya visto. A diferencia de ti, él sí entra a las clases de Asuma— le incrimino. Naruto pone los ojos en blanco y alza los hombros, igualmente preguntándose donde estará el cejotas.

Pero nuestra incertidumbre no dura mucho, porque a los pocos segundos Lee hace su energética y algo bochornosa entrada.

—¡Buenos días flores de la juventud! ¡Espero que se encuentren en el clímax de su día! —nos saluda amistosamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero al ver el cartel que había preparado Naruto, su cara se convierte en una mueca de incógnita— ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Naruto se oculta avergonzado. Yo empiezo a comer del pastel, que bendito sea el cielo estaba delicioso, con una pizca de burla.

—Las disculpas de Naruto. ¿Quieres? —Lee asiente de inmediato, empezando a engullir con mi ayuda el trozo celestial de comida que mi—ahora— rubio preferido había preparado, o comprado.

Naruto no se quedó atrás. Al ver que habíamos comenzado a comer sin él se indignó por unos segundos, para acto seguido meter la mano también. Parecíamos tres neandertales devorando un pedazo de carne en la era de los primitivos.

—Ayer estuviste genial, Tenten. Le pateaste el trasero en un santiamén— después de terminar el exquisito manjar surgió el tema de lo que habíamos hecho ayer. Era mi cumpleaños, pero realmente pocas personas lo sabían. Supuestamente iba a ir a comer a Ichiraku con Naruto y Lee, pero sólo llegó el último. Así que, como ya les dije, después de media hora esperando al rubio, el padre adoptivo de Lee—y el dueño de un cuadrilátero en el cual trabajaba hace más de dos años— me llamó para que peleara de nuevo. Y finalicé mi cumpleaños dejando inconsciente a alguien y recibiendo dinero por eso.

—Yo conocí una chica— habló Naruto, captando toda nuestra atención. El rubio no era precisamente distinguido por su habilidad con las mujeres, ni mucho menos. La última vez que se le acercó a una lo único que consiguió fue una orden de restricción y un ojo morado, de parte del esposo—. Bueno, en realidad no la conocí. Estaba en el parque, meciéndome en el sube y baja, y la vi llorar en la ventana. Así que le dije: ¡No llores preciosa!, pero como que se asustó y se fue.

Lee y yo arqueamos una ceja, temiendo por la salud mental de nuestro amigo. Naruto nos miraba avergonzado, debe estar arrepintiéndose de habernos contado semejante cosa.

—Y después preguntas el porqué de la orden de restricción— le regaño—, eres un idiota, ¿sabías?

Vuelve a sonar el timbre, pero esta vez no es un sonido jovial que alegra mis tímpanos. Ahora es mi verdugo que me hace recordar una vez más que debo regresar al infierno, es decir, matemáticas.

—Es hora de ver a mi querida Anko— suspira Lee. Yo volteo los ojos, no puedo creer que de verdad le guste esa desalmada. Por no decir psicópata.

—La reacción correcta es asustarse, cejotas. ¿No te da miedo esa loca? Nos enseñó a fraccionar matando escorpiones— Naruto tenía razón. A esa vieja le faltaba un tornillo. Aunque a Lee probablemente le falten dos.

—¿Y no les parece eso hermoso? —pregunta con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Naruto intercambia miradas conmigo. Yo le doy una palmadita en el hombro, lamentándome por la grave situación de mi amigo.

—Lo perdimos— digo con un poco de asco.

 **Neji**

No había podido dormir bien por culpa de esa maldita cama. Desperté dos veces para ir al baño, que se encontraba en el primero piso, y las dos veces encontré a varios bichos asquerosos alrededor de la litera. Sin contar que mi prima hizo me levantara de sobresalto a las dos de la mañana cuando se tiró igual o más fuerte que yo a la cama y rompió, sin exagerar, seis tablas.

Tenía unas ojeras y un genio de los mil demonios. Y el hecho de que ahora me esté dirigiendo en compañía de esa revoltosa hacia lo que será mi nueva escuela lo que reste de estudio, sólo empeora más mi estado.

Los Hyuga éramos una familia de prestigio. Manejábamos una de las mejores compañías de electrodomésticos del país, teníamos una infinidad de propiedades; siempre estudiábamos en las mejores escuelas con la mejor educación, viajes, ropa, todo lo exclusivo que se pueda imaginar la gente pobre nosotros lo teníamos. Sin embargo, desde que el parásito llamado Nagato apareció en la vida de mi familia todo cambió. Disfrazado como un socio de otra empresa importante, nos estafó vilmente hasta que quedamos, prácticamente, en la calle.

Eso tuvo grandes consecuencias. Primeramente, la familia se dividió. Mis padres habían fallecido desde que era muy niño debido a un accidente de tránsito, así que el encargado de cuidarme fue mi tío: el dueño de la compañía. Él tenía otras dos hijas más: Hinata y Hanabi. Como era de suponerse, los demás Hyuga culparon a mi tío por la situación y lo exiliaron de la familia. Él, Hinata y yo nos mudamos a la casa en la que, antes de tener toda aquella fortuna, vivió de pequeño. La madre de Hanabi, una reconocida actriz, pidió la custodia al ver la crisis por la que pasaba su ex amante, así que ella se fue a vivir con su mamá a Inglaterra. Lejos de toda esta mierda.

Al parecer, mi tío había solicitado empleo de mesero en un restaurante de un viejo amigo, y se encontraba trabajando allí para pagar el sustento de los tres. Había sugerido, cuando llegamos a la nueva casa, que nosotros también debíamos encontrar trabajo lo antes posible. Lo cual desde entonces me tiene pensativo.

—Neji, y-ya lle-llegamos— veo con desprecio la puerta metálica de la que sería mi nuevo santuario de estudio. Simplemente no me acostumbraba. Todo era tan precario, tan pobre. No era lo que tenía por rutina.

En otros momentos en definitiva la chapa de la puerta hubiera estado cubierta de oro.

—Ah, ustedes son la carne nueva. Pasen, pasen, infelices— una mujer abre la puerta, mofándose apenas nos ve. Hinata, delante de mí, avanza con paso inseguro por lo que le doy un pequeño empujoncito para que entre.

Pero logra el efecto contrario, porque se tropieza y cae de cara al suelo.

—Tcht, mierda— murmuro.

—¡Patán de mierda, ¿qué clase de modales son esos?! —los demás no demoran en hacerme ver mi falta por medio de gritos e insultos. La más eufórica es sin duda alguna una castaña sentada al final del salón, que parlotea enojada junto con un rubio y un… extraño espécimen.

—¡Respeta a las damas desgraciado! —brama el rubio. El otro rarito solamente atina a asentir todo lo que dicen con una expresión de enojo. Y antes de que todos me cojan a golpes, ayudo a la avergonzada Hinata a levantarse y me inclino levemente para pedirle disculpas.

Cuando se logra incorporar dirige su mirada al aula, y a lo que serán nuestros compañeros. La veo palidecer al posar sus ojos sobre la castaña ruidosa y sus dos amigos, pero no sé si está asustada por la fealdad del tipo peli negro o por otra cosa.

Mi duda se resuelve cuando el rubio se levanta de su asiento, sorprendido.

—¡La chica linda de la ventana!

Hinata, sacando pulmones de dónde no sé, no se queda atrás, llevando una mano a su boca con preocupación.

—¡El acosador!

 _¿Eh?_


	3. Dios los crea y el Diablo los junta

_**Dios los crea y el Diablo los junta**_

 **Hinata**

—Aparte de patán, agresivo.

—Cállate ya, maldita sea.

—¡No le hables así a Tenten, florecita!

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—Chi-chicos…

Habían pasado ya quince minutos desde que, sorpresivamente sin tartamudear, incriminé al pobre dos asientos a mi izquierda de ser un acosador. Naruto, como descubrí gracias a la castaña que se llamaba, primeramente enrojeció por completo debido a la vergüenza, y luego cambió su color a morado, en esa zona que conocemos como ojo, debido al puñetazo que le dio mi primo al malinterpretar un poco la situación. La profesora nos sacó a rastas a los cinco y nos llevó a lo que mencionó como el séptimo circulo infierno, en otras palabras, a la oficina de la mandamás del colegio: la directora.

—No te sulfures tanto, florecita, te dará frizz en el cabello— el ambiente era tenso. Los demás no paraban de insultarse, poniéndome más nerviosa de lo usual. Los cuatro tenían esas amenazantes venitas en la frente que palpitaban como si fueran a explotar.

—Chicos…—llamo. Pero nadie me hace caso. Están demasiados inmiscuidos en maldecirse unos a otros que no notan que la directora acababa de llamarnos, enojada, para que entráramos de una vez por todas.

—Tú a mí no me hables, fenómeno.

El pelinegro se levanta de su asiento y trata de abalanzarse sobre Neji, siendo detenido por Naruto y la castaña.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Le enseñaré un par de cosas a este maldito afeminado!

—Hmp. ¿Qué me enseñarás? ¿Qué el sueldo de tus padres multiplicado por dos es igual a miseria?

Los tres se quedan en silencio. Si el ambiente antes era tenso, no sabía cómo describir la situación actualmente.

—Chicos…—intento de nuevo. En vano, porque ninguno escucha. La directa sale de su despacho y nos mira con rabia.

—¡Les dije hace cinco minutos que entraran, enclenques! ¿Tengo que mover sus traseros a mi despacho? ¡Muévanse, con un demonio! —joder, creo que el séptimo circulo se le quedaba corto. Nos paramos como resortes, apurándonos a acatar las ordenes de la iracunda jefa.

Ya dentro de la oficina, los tres amigos se quedaron de pie y dejaron que Neji y yo nos sentáramos en las sillas. Tsunade, como decía en la placa, soltó una maldición y masajeó su sien, intentando calmar el estrés anterior.

En una de las fotos que adornaban la habitación, pude ver una de lo que parecía ser mi padre en años de escuela, junto con una directora versión joven y otros dos sujetos que no conocía. Los cuatro sonreían, abrazando a una Tsunade sonrojada hasta las orejas y aparentemente avergonzada.

—Bien. Haremos esto lo más breve posible— comienza. Trago saliva, nerviosa, mi padre me matará apenas me vea—, ¿qué mierdas sucedió? —pregunta. Mi primo trata de decir algo, al igual que Naruto, pero yo me les adelanto. Era mi error, todo esto era mi culpa. Y tenía que solucionarlo.

—Y-yo…fu-fue un ma-malentendi-dido—vamos, Hinata. ¡Deja de tartamudear de una vez por todas, maldita sea! —, a-acusé a-a Na-naruto de algo que no era, y mi pri-primo sólo tra-trató de defenderme—todos tienen los ojos puestos en mí. Prosigo, lamentándome de las palabras que le dije al rubio—. Lo siento mu-mucho, es m-mi culpa.

El silencio se puede palpar por unos cuantos segundos, así que todos escuchamos con facilidad el suspiro que deja liberar la directora.

—Neji, acá no se resuelven las cosas a golpes. Somos humildes, pero no brutos. Hinata… la próxima vez no juzgues sin saber— nos sermonea. Puedo ver como mi primo voltea la cara, un poco fastidiado. La directora posa sus ojos sobre las personas atrás de nosotros, y sonríe—. Te llevarás una sorpresa si lo empiezas a conocer, te lo juro—me guiña el ojo.

—¿Ya nos podemos ir, vieja? Nosotros no hemos hecho nada. Excepto claro, ser agredidos física y verbalmente— se queja la castaña.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames vieja, Tenten. Pero sí, ustedes tres ya se pueden ir. Necesito hablar a solas con Hinata y Neji— se van, Naruto azotando la puerta con rabia al salir. Tsunade hace caso omiso a la grosería y nos mira fijamente—. Creo que tengo que decirles un par de cosas de esta escuela y de sus compañeros antes de que cometan una estupidez peor.

—No nos tiene que decir nada, señora. Sabemos perfectamente que son unos incivilizados— murmura con desprecio mi primo.

Tsunade se para de su asiento y le plasma una bofetada a Neji. Sus ojos parecen cavar a mi primo tres metros bajo tierra.

—Ne-neji…—articulo al ver la escena.

—El único incivilizado aquí eres tú. Cualquiera de los tres te hubiera podido matar a golpes antes de que lograras ponerle siquiera un dedo encima a Naruto, pero no lo hicieron. Así que merecen un poco más de respeto, niñito— dice, de forma mordaz—. No te confíes. Donde te metas con la persona equivocada aparecerás muerto a los pocos días.

—¿Me está amenazando? —inquiere Neji. Yo sólo observo, sintiéndome cada vez más pequeña ante los dos gigantes iracundos que pelean a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

—Es una advertencia. Neji, escucha, todos están conscientes que este es un barrio pobre. Pero que seamos pobres no nos quita el derecho de salir adelante, y por eso existe esta escuela. Somos la única esperanza para estos muchachos, los encargados de guiarlos por el camino correcto. No los conoces, no sabes cuánto esfuerzo han puesto en ser las personas que son ahora— su expresión se vuelve un poco melancólica, y observa la foto en la que aparecen ella, mi padre y los dos desconocidos abrazados, con ternura—, así que será mejor que los valores o yo misma te saco a patadas de acá, no importa que seas familia de Hiashi.

 **Lee**

Engreído, idiota, patán, estúpido, escoria, malnacido.

Eran muchos los insultos que se me venían a la cabeza cuando pensaba en ese afeminado de mierda, pero ninguno parecía satisfacer mi rabia. Habíamos decidido ir a casa y saltarnos la última hora de clase, que era educación física. Lo cual es una clara señal de nuestro fastidio, porque era la asignatura favorita de los tres.

—¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano, chicos? —por razones obvias fuimos a mi casa. Así que, al abrir la puerta de la entrada, nos encontramos a Gai con un delantal de cocina estampado de corazones, y la cara manchada por lo que suponía que era harina.

—La razón tiene nombre y apellido, pero estaba tan enojada que ni le presté atención. Creo que empezaba con N— le resta importancia Tenten. Naruto va y saca una bolsa con hielo del congelador para mermar el dolor insoportable en el ojo, del que se quejó todo el camino.

—Yo digo que comienza con m, como mierda con patas— exclama con odio Naruto. Mis labios se elevan en una semi sonrisa, eso había sido ingenioso.

—¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No dejen que mierda con patas arruine este tan bonito día lleno de juventud! —intento animarlos. Pero Tenten y Naruto se dejan caer en el sillón, cansados.

—¡Lee tiene razón, su llama de la juventud tiene que arder cual mierda con patas en el infierno! —Gai-sensei me sigue la corriente. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, por él iría hasta el fin del mundo.

—¡Oh, Gai-sensei, me conmueve!

—¡Lee!

—¡Gai-sensei!

—¡Oh, Lee!

—¡Oh, Gai-sensei!

—Cállense, anormales— murmura la aguafiestas de Tenten, con la cara aplastada contra el cojín del sillón. Naruto por su parte, lucha con el control del televisor, en un intento de cambiar de canal.

—Esto tiene más años que la vieja Tsunade— afirma. La verdad, era algo así. Gai-sensei me dijo que ese televisor había sido un regalo de su padre al haber ganado su primera competencia de karate, a la corta edad de siete años—. Por cierto, viejo, ¿hoy abrirás el Jardín? —pregunta el zorruno con curiosidad.

El Jardín es un sótano propiedad de Gai-sensei desde que dejó la policía hace seis años atrás, cuando me adoptó. En él, algunos días se hacen peleas clandestinas, a las cuales asisten decenas de personas de todas las partes de la ciudad, hasta de la parte más rica. Tenten y yo generalmente nos ganamos la plata así. Somos los luchadores estrellas del Jardín, y también los únicos que pueden usar máscaras en las peleas. La mayoría de los luchadores son gente del barrio, al igual que nosotros. Pero como ambos éramos menores de edad todavía, debíamos cuidarnos más.

Naruto no pelea, pero sí va y nos apoya cuando puede. Es un pacifista, aunque a veces diga—o grite— cosas que demuestren lo contrario. Perro que ladra no muerde, y eso es lo que sucede con él.

Naruto y Tenten son huérfanos, huérfanos que lamentablemente no tuvieron la oportunidad de que alguien los adoptara. Hace un aproximado de cuatro meses los echaron del orfanato en el que residían bajo la excusa de que estaban demasiado grandes, y necesitaban más espacio para los niños que llegaban. Desde entonces viven en la calle, algunas veces rentan una habitación en un motel cerca de aquí y otras veces se quedan a dormir conmigo. Tenten me contó que estaban ahorrando para comprarse una casa en un futuro, y por eso no gastaban tanto en dormir cómodamente estos días.

—Lo dudo mucho, Naruto-kun. Hoy saldré con mi querida Suzume a cenar y creo llegar bastante tarde— nos dice, guiñándonos un ojo. Los tres hacemos una mueca de asco. Yo, por razones más distintas: esa perra era la razón por la cual Naruto y Tenten no podían venir a dormir a veces. Era una total manipuladora. Pero lamentablemente, traía loco a Gai-sensei.

—Demasiados detalles, cejotas mayor— expresa con hastío el pacifista. Su celular suena, y sus ojos se abren grandes cuando lee el mensaje de texto. Empieza a zarandear a Tenten, que ya estaba cerrando los ojos del cansancio de ayer— ¡Tenten, oye, Tenten, despierta maldita sea! ¡Tenemos el empleo, joder, tenemos el empleo!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestiona. Su voz suena ronca y un poco perezosa, todavía con la cabeza en la almohada. Tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, comenzando a saltar de emoción junto a Naruto cuando logra hacer funcionar sus neuronas— ¡Mierda, doble mierda, triple mierda! ¡No lo puedo creer!

Gai-sensei y yo reímos ante la escena. Era un trabajo en el que habían puesto todas sus esperanzas. Trabajarían como meseros medio turno por la tarde, y ganarían el dinero necesario para arrendar un apartamento de mala muerte cerca del colegio. Lo de las peleas cubriría demás gastos: ahorro y comida. En otras palabras, _eureka_.

—¡Yo tampoco puedo creerlo! ¿Pero sabes? Debemos apurarnos, empezamos hoy. Y el turno comienza en cinco minutos— habla rápido Naruto. Tenten le da un golpe al rubio y corren hacia la puerta, algo apurados.

—¡Idiota, lo hubieras dicho antes! Adiós Lee, nos vemos Gai-sensei— se despiden. Cierran la puerta, y aún así logramos escuchar un tiempo más sus gritos de alegría y sorpresa.

Gai-sensei me sonríe con ternura, todavía sin quitar su mirada de la entrada.

—Ustedes serán grandes, Lee. Muy grandes.

 **Naruto**

El día había cambiado de pésimo a excelente con tan sólo un sms. Dos semanas atrás hasta llegamos a arrodillarnos al dueño del restaurante, suplicándole que nos dejara trabajar. No cedió de inmediato, pero henos aquí. Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo porque el lugar siempre quedaba lejos de la casa de Lee, y no queríamos llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo.

El ojo todavía me palpitaba de manera poco placentera, pero de la emoción mis recuerdos de la defectuosa mañana que tuve con mierda con patas se esfumaron. Conservaba mi rabia claro, pero esa furia solamente la merecía el tal Neji, y nadie más.

—Ni mierda con patas y el incidente de hoy podrían dañar la felicidad de esta increíble noticia— exclama Tenten mientras corre. Yo asiento, lamentando la falta de aire que me perseguía desde hace cuatro cuadras atrás.

—Aunque sigo pensando que Hinata es linda— admito. Tenten ríe, dándome la razón.

—¡Es una ternura! Lástima que su primo tenga la actitud de uno de los guardianes del inframundo— menciona. Seguimos corriendo hasta que paramos en un local bastante bonito, con un letrero colgante que tenía inscrito en él «Konoha». Tenten da unos pequeños saltitos de alegría.

Llegamos.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en nuestros rostros, entramos a lo que sería el primer paso de una vida mejor. Y sí, este empleo no era nada del otro mundo, pero era lo que necesitamos para salir del hueco en el que estábamos. Teníamos las esperanzas puestas en que todo iría bien.

En el mostrador un señor entre los cuarenta y tantos nos saluda cordialmente, entregándonos dos uniformes y un par de libretas con bolígrafos.

—Mucho gusto, muchachos. Ustedes deben ser Naruto Uzumaki y Tenten Ama. Soy Hiashi Hyuga, su supervisor. Un placer conocerlos.

 _ **Fin del capitulo**_

¡Hola! Primero quiero agradecerles por leer. Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si creen que puedo mejorar algo, o cualquier cosa que sea escrita con buenas intenciones es recibida con los brazos abiertos.

Segundo, quería hacer unas aclaraciones: Este fic tratará varias cosas agrias sobre la vida cotidiana de las personas, temas delicados. No les pediré la cédula ni nada de eso, pero sí de antemano les digo que no será todo color de rosa. En el primer capítulo di un muy corto pasabocas de lo que sería el pasado de cada uno de los protagonistas, que será un poco fuerte. Sin contar los problemas que eventualmente aparecerán para hacer las cosas más interesantes.

Obviamente, no todo será sangre y sufrimiento. Habrá comedia, aventuras, travesuras y romance, por supuesto. Sólo pido mentes abiertas: ¡déjate sorprender c;!

Hanabi será la pareja de Lee, pero no es una protagonista. De hecho, tendrá su aparición dentro de unos cuatro o cinco episodios más, aunque a la relación se le dará la misma importancia que al NejiTen y al NaruHina.

Muchas gracias por leer, de nuevo. Comunicaré más cosas a medida que el fic avance.

 _Buenos deseos para tod s!_


	4. Pesadilla

**Tenten**

—Poner cera y quitar cera, poner cera y quitar cera— el lelo de Naruto seguía restregando las superficies de las mesas con un mantra sacado de Karate Kid, su frente inundada de sudor por las arduas horas de trabajo salpicaba de vez en cuando el pañuelo con el que limpiaba. Yo, por mientras, miraba asqueada el espectáculo que daban una pareja de novios discutiendo afuera del restaurante. Una escena de celos: algo que espero nunca pasar en mi vida.

—Es la tercera vez en la semana que pelean. Llega a ser entretenido una vez que te acostumbras— el supervisor habla por detrás, dándome un pequeño susto. Ríe suave ante mi reacción y me quita la gorra de mi uniforme, de forma amable—. Ya pueden irse a casa, muchachos. Yo me encargo de cerrar el local.

El enclenque en un estrepitoso movimiento deja el trapo encima de la mesa y se quita el delantal que usábamos como uniforme. Su cara de alegría no se hace esperar, y me jala del brazo queriendo llegar a casa de Lee lo más pronto posible. Antes de pasar por la puerta, arrastrada por la descomunal energía de Naruto, me volteó y me despido de Hiashi.

—¡Hasta mañana, viejo! ¡Cuídese!

—¡Adiós, viejo! —recuerda despedirse Naruto. Él nos ve correr desde adentro del restaurante y su mano ondea la señal del hasta luego.

Fue un día agitado. Mi mente nunca imaginó que tanta gente comprara los codiciados huevos perico del local; la cocinera era sin lugar a dudas excepcional, digna de ser chef en cualquier restaurante de renombre. Y a pesar de ser trabajo, los comentarios fuera de contexto de Naruto, las sonrisas cálidas del jefe y alguno que otro idiota que me tiraba los perros ayudaban a que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Las risas nunca podían faltar, esa era mi dilema predilecto. Ahora sólo ansiaba dormir, pero mañana espero volver a pasar tantas gratas experiencias.

 _Paro en seco cuando en un despiste, el imbécil del rubio casi se carga mi brazo izquierdo. Jadeo por el ejercicio hecho, y en cuanto me dispongo a insultar a Naruto por lo bruto que ha sido, mi celular suena vibrante en el bolsillo. Era Gai-sensei. Extrañada, contesto con un deje de duda al hombre que creía estaba de cena con la víbora de su novia._

— _¿Sí, Gai-sensei? ¿Pasó algo? —un bullicio se escucha de fondo. Gritos, reclamos, llanto y demás ruido contaminan mis oídos. Preocupada, pongo la llamada en altavoz para que Naruto también escuche. Sigo sin tener respuesta del otro lado del teléfono._

— _¡Chicos, necesito ayuda! La floristería de los Yamanaka se está quemando, la bebé de Ino todavía sigue adentro— el cejudo mayor habla rápido, y aun así logramos comprenderlo. Con los ojos como platos miramos la dirección en la que nos encontramos y suspiramos de alivio. Si corríamos a toda velocidad, llegaríamos en uno o dos minutos—, y yo estoy ocupado dándole los primeros auxilios a los señores Yamanaka que han aspirado mucho humo._

 _Gai no termina de mencionar su frase cuando ya nuestras piernas se hayan rumbo a la llamarada. Joder, ¡cómo mierdas no habíamos visto eso! Me siento una inútil, pero con reprocharme no lograré nada. Mi compañero solloza un poco, lamentando lo sucedido. Esa floristería había sido la encargada de decorar cada una de las fechas especiales de las personas del barrio con azucenas y orquídeas, y que desapareciera, así como así, era... mierda, ni siquiera tenía un adjetivo para tal desgracia._

— _No lo podemos permitir, Tenten. ¡La pequeña Koe no puede morir! —exclama apenas podemos visualizar la tragedia. Ino no se encontraba allí. No sé si es bueno o malo, lo cierto es que debíamos evitar que el daño fuera mayor. Mis ojos se encuentran con las decenas de personas quietas, con los ojos acuosos y rogándole a quien sabe qué Dios apagar las llamas._

— _Malditos idiotas...— susurro. Gai-sensei, a lo lejos, ayuda a los dueños de la floristería y casa a recomponerse, y sin dudarlo nos aventuramos al edificio en llamas ante la mirada atónita de los demás. Naruto, detrás de mí, tose un poco ante el sofoco del humo._

— _Tenten, debemos salvarla cueste lo que cueste. —el fuego todavía no estaba expandido de forma que fuera imposible atravesar la casa. Agarro la mano del rubio, con temor a morir. Al entrar divisamos el segundo piso, en donde al final del pasillo se escuchaban los sollozos desesperados de la pequeña de dos meses. Mi paso duda, mi conciencia grita que no me arriesgue de tal manera. Siempre le he tenido pánico al fuego._

— _N-no seré capaz, Naruto... si avanzo más mo-moriré._

 _Naruto estruja mi mano. Parece tener una idea._

— _Sal y rodea la casa, espérame debajo de la ventana de la habitación de Ino. Yo iré por la niña. —luce decidido. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta, pero rápidamente asiento. Cada segundo es valioso para rescatar con vida a la pequeña._

— _Cuídate— comento con afán antes de correr. Voy a la cuadra siguiente y mordiéndome las uñas espero que mi rubio favorito arroje a la bebé en mis brazos y entonces verlos a salvo a los dos. En medio de mi desespero escucho pasos, y volteo mi cabeza anhelando que sea Gai-sensei. Pero en vez de eso, dos pares de ojos perlas me observan con confusión._

— _¿Te-tenten-san? —cuestiona Hinata a la distancia. Un grito de Naruto pone mis sentidos a mil, y al mirar hacia arriba veo asomándose los brazos del rubio y a la preciosa Koe envuelta en llanto._

— _¡Déjala caer, Naruto! —los primos vigilan aterrados lo que va a suceder. Un pedazo de madera en llamas está a punto de desplomarse encima de los dos cuando de un momento a otro siento a la chiquilla caer con fuerza en mis brazos, y los recién llegados suspiran aliviados. Sin embargo, Naruto todavía no salta. Un alarido de dolor llega a mis tímpanos, y el rubio desciende estrepitosamente de la ventana._

— _¡Dios mío! —me acerco junto con Hinata, viendo la quemadura en la pierna derecha que había sufrido Naruto. Oigo las voces de Lee y Gai-sensei apresurarse, y apenas llegan cargan entre los dos al rubio rumbo a la oficina clínica que administraba Tsunade. Un papel cae en medio de las cenizas y el vapor, aterrizando en el suelo._

 _Me agacho, con curiosidad. En letras rojas y grandes, la palabra Akatsuki parece crear un terremoto de emociones negativas._

— _Tenten, tenten..._ ¡Joder, Tenten, despierta!

Despierto sobresaltada. Los ojos de Naruto, Lee y Gai-sensei me miran con preocupación. Me incorpora confundida, ¿qué mierda había pasado? No lo sabía. Pero es imposible retener mis lágrimas al ver a Naruto sano y salvo, por lo que lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas posibles.

—¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! No te vayas nunca de mi lado, por favor.

—Tranquila, me quedaré a tu lado para siempre. Incordiándote hasta morir, ya sabes. —menciona. Los otros dos anormales, al sentirse desplazados, forman una adorable y a la vez terrorífico puchero.

—¿Qué me pasó? —pregunto, sintiendo mi cabeza estallar. Naruto me trae una aromática hirviendo, antes de suspirar.

—Te desmayaste a mitad del camino. El cansancio, supongo. Fue un día ajetreado. —sonríe.

—La... casa de los Yamanaka está bien, ¿cierto? —cuestiono. Todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Los demás me miran extrañados por la pregunta, confirmando mi teoría. Por lo que me permito relajar mi tensionado cuerpo. —Olvídenlo. ¿Es muy tarde?

Nos sentamos en el antiguo sillón de la casa, ellos aliviados de verme despierta y yo feliz de estar en el mundo real nuevamente. El reloj marca las diez de la noche y ni rastros de la molestia de Suzume. Eso incrementaba mi buen humor.

—En serio, Tenten, me estabas preocupando. No parabas de decir: ¡Akatsuki, Akatsuki! —imita Lee. Yo río con ligereza, ni idea de dónde salió tal disparate.

La charla continúa con amenidad. Sin embargo, noto la leve rigidez de Gai-sensei, presente desde que Lee mencionó el extraño y reciente nombre de Akatsuki. Más tarde le preguntaré, por ahora sólo disfrutaré del momento de calma que el ruido de los tres hombres me proporcionaba.

—¿Sabes, Naruto? Soñé con Hinata también. —sus ojos se iluminan al instante, y se para con una pose digna de un cómic de héroes. Espero a que cometa su próxima ocurrencia.

—Esa mujer será mía, ¡lo juro!

 **Neji**

—¡Achu! —mi concentración se desvía un momento del libro que leo, para ver de soslayo a Hinata estornudar una y otra vez. Un día en este deprimente lugar y ya la pobre había cogido una enfermedad. No puedo ni imaginar qué pasará un mes después o dos.

—Me pregunto quién estará hablando de mi dulce hija. —por la puerta entra Hiashi con una caja de pollo en una mano y un litro de gaseosa en la otra. Mi prima va y lo abraza con cariño, y yo me limito a dirigirle una mirada de saludo— Perdón por la espera, tuve que cerrar el local. ¿Cómo les fue hoy en el colegio? ¿Ya conocieron a la fiera de Tsunade?

Oh, sí que la habían conocido. Demasiado para mi propio gusto.

—U-un poco i-inusal a decir verdad— comenta divertida. Yo no diría inusual, el día en sí no se podía catalogar más que como una auténtica mierda—, ¿y a ti, pa-padre? ¿Qué ta-tal el trabajo?

Una carcajada escapa de sus labios. Saca su celular y nos muestra fotos del restaurante, de él con los clientes satisfechos y con la cocinera. Nunca conocí el lado farandulero de tan estoica persona. No presto mucha atención hasta que veo posar a mi tío al lado de dos de los personajes que hicieron de este día una completa desfachatez.

—Estos personajes son mis nuevos empleados, se llaman Naruto y Tenten. Un par de cabeza huecas agradables— murmura. Hinata se sonroja. Y yo doy un bufido de exaspero.

—Lo-los conocemos. Están en nuestra clase— sigo enfocado en la página 54 del libro. Dejo que padre e hija hablen con comodidad, las palabras me faltaban en este preciso momento—, son muy a-alegres. Po-por cierto, me tranquiliza que te haya ido bi-bien en el trabajo. —la dulzura en su voz me irrita en sobremanera, me impide concentrarme en mi lectura adecuadamente.

—Ha sido un día genial. —su comentario contiene un deje de melancolía— Saben, después de todo, puede que este cambio no sea tan malo, ¿no creen?

Paro un momento de leer y miro fijamente la luna que se aprecia por la ventana. Lo cierto es que la vista nocturna no estaba nada mal. Era suficiente, al menos por ahora. Sólo hasta que encuentre al desgraciado de Nagato y lo haga pagar por semejante agravio.

Los encontraré, _ **Akatsuki.**_


End file.
